gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia
.]] The '''Mafia' (also known as the Mob or Cosa Nostra), is a real-life criminal secret society seen in the Grand Theft Auto series. Summary The Mafia is a real-life secret criminal society which first developed in the mid-19th century in Sicily, Italy. An offshoot emerged on the East Coast of the United States during the late 19th century following waves of immigration. In America, the Mafia often refers to Italian American organized crime in general, rather than just Sicilian American organized crime. Each Mafia family is lead by a Don or Capo Crimine. In the GTA series In GTA, Liberty City, mafia influence is city wide. Organized crime in Liberty City has traditionally been controlled by the Five Families (Gambetti, Pavano, Lupisella, Messina, and Ancelotti families) with the less influential Alderney Mob in the HD Universe, and the Three Families (Leone, Forelli, and Sindacco) in the 3D Universe. Business interests range from all reaches of crime, murder, contract killing, bombings, extortion, loan sharking, racketeering, gambling, hijacking among many others. Within Liberty City are many people and activities linked to the Mafia. Over the years in Liberty City the mafia has come into conflict both internally amongst the families and with other criminal organizations throughout the city oftentimes resulting in war. Gallery Mafia.jpg|Mobsters in GTA V. Mafia in GTA IV.png|Italian mafia in GTA IV. Mafia Member 1.jpg|Mafia first member in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mafia Member 2.jpg|Mafia second member in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mafia Member 3.jpg|Mafia third member in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mafia Member 4.jpg|Mafia fourth member in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mafia-GTASA-members2.jpg|The Mafia as they appear while patrolling their turf. Mafia-GTASA-members3.jpg|The Mafia as they appear while patrolling their turf. Mafia Families Mafia Structure * Don * Underboss * Consigliere * Caporegime * Soldato * Enforcer Trivia * In GTA: San Andreas, all gangs have 3 models of gang members but the Mafia have 4 instead of 3. * In GTA San Andreas, one of the Mafia members would often comment about his appetite and gluttony. * In GTA San Andreas, there is code in the game that shows the Mafia was able to own gray-colored territory. They can still be made visible by using the Territory Glitch which may cause them to appear at random spots on the map. To be able to choose where their turfs are located, one could use Modifications such as a Save Game Editor or CLEO Modification. The Mafia patrol their turfs driving Admirals, Sentinels and Feltzers. * In most games, the mafia families often appear as an antagonistic gang toward the protagonist, with the exception of Leone Family in GTA San Andreas and Liberty City Stories, and The Commission in Grand Theft Auto IV, which all of them were neutral gangs. * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is the only game which the player works for the mafia in the entire storyline, the Leone Crime Family. * The Italian Mafia is easily the most powerful gang in Liberty City, even surpassing the heavily armed Russian Mafia, having the largest amount of members and being very well armed, but not as well the Russian Mafia though. They are much better with their weapons, being surgically precise at almost any range. They are also better at fighting and in combat. * The first, third, and fourth members of a Mafia are also seen in Caligula's Palace as casino security guards. Like other casinos in Las Venturas, they are programmed to behave like police officers in which the player will gain one-star wanted level if they aim a weapon at them or fire a gun inside the casino while two if they continue to retaliate against security and kills them with a gun. They also hold their pistols with two hands, like police officers. de:Mafia es:Cosa Nostra ru:Мафия Category:Gangs Category:Cosa Nostra